1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-output switching regulator and a control method therefor, and particularly to a switching regulator capable of providing different output voltages or reducing the requirement for capacitor specification by connecting output capacitors in different forms, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,124 granted to the applicant of the present invention discloses an inverter-boost switching regulator. As shown in FIG. 1, a single-input-multiple-output voltage converter 1 comprises power transistors S1-S4 and an inductor L, wherein the power transistors S1 and S2 and the inductor L form an inverter switching regulator which converts an input voltage Vin to a negative voltage in the first output capacitor Cout1, as a first output voltage Vout1. In addition, the transistors S3 and S4 and the inductor L form a boost switching regulator, which converts the input voltage Vin to a positive voltage in the second output capacitor Cout2, as a second output voltage Vout2 which is higher than the input voltage Vin.
The present invention further improves the foregoing prior art, providing a switching regulator with multiple outputs, and a control method therefor.